Blnd Justice
by Nonsugar
Summary: My OC Alice and her adventure in the world of FMA. Alice finds herself in the middle of a war and will to make Roy Mustang see that the justice her belives in is Blind Justice.


This story has the characters from FMA as well as an original character of mine named Alice.

Alice Background Info:

She was chosen at birth to hold the heart of God, so when she dies, everything else dies. She was given the name Diamond Flower (Daia no Hana). When she was 16, she started her journey through the worlds to complete a pilgrimage to get a spell from the Forgotten World to send God's heart off to the next owner when she dies. She lost very important people on her journey. She's now traveling with 3 guys, Todd Scabbedheart, Calvin Stern and Haru von Remiss of the Holy City of Higushi. She'll be 24 in this story.

It's more complicated than this, but this is the gist of it. Now let's start.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked down the street in her favorite dress (which happened to be gothic lolita) and black lace parasol, getting strange looks from the town's people. She didn't take much mind to it since she was used to it from her 8 years of traveling.

Her objective now was to find the others and get moving. The sooner she got her pilgrimage finished the sooner she could relax and final end this pointless game of hide and seek. But standing out didn't help much.

She looked around for anyone suspicious. All she saw was normal people, or at least normal to this world. But who knew, she'd only been here for five minutes.

She stopped in front of a fountain in front of a tall building. She looked up at it. A military base, is there a war? She shrugged it off. The last thing she needed was to become involved in a war.

She stared to walk again but was taken over by hunger. She hadn't eaten in days and needed something soon or she would probably die. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and sulked.

"Of course I'm separate from the idiots when I have no money on me. What to do? I wonder what language they speak here. Being in front of a government building, a military building nonetheless, about to die from hunger probably speaking a foreign language isn't the smartest move. But I'm going to die!" Alice lies down and lets her left arm hang in the water.

"Even if it's a strawberry I'd be happy so please Oto-sama, make it rain strawberries." She feels the bottom of the fountain and sits up quickly."What kind of lame fountain is this there's not money at the bottom." She sulks at her failed attempt at thievery. She looks at the building's windows. And sees many people are staring at her. "Great."

One man in particular stood out to her. Jet black hair somewhat out of place and a cold blank stare. His soul was in a state of emotional conflict. Just like… "No, he seems too smart to be like that idiot." A blush worked its way on Alice's face.

She stood up and picked up her neglected parasol, threw the man a smile and walked away. If the military became curious in her it would be bad.

Alice walked down streets ignoring the hunger that was making her weak. Something caught her eye. Across the street, accompanying a small boy in a red coat was a suit of armor. But the suit of armor wasn't human. Alice was 96 percent sure that it was empty. All it had attached to it was a soul.

She stopped and stared at the two trying to figure them out. They also stopped. Edward and Alphonse Elric, brothers trying to return each other to normal mortal bodies, stared at the weird girl across the street. "What do you think she wants brother?"

"I don't know Al. But there's one way to find." Ed brought his hand up and yelled at the girl. "Hey! What are you looking at?!"

Alice figured out a number of things. The language spoken here was German, which she spoke fluently. Second that the boys where well known because no one was fazed by them yelling across the street. And lastly, the short one was shameless and an idiot and the armor was more timid. "If is very rude to yell at a lady, especially across the street, disturbing the peace!"

"But why were you staring at us!?"

"Brother…" Alice didn't answer. The truth would get her noticed for sure. But she could tell these boys were no push over. Her stomach growled. "You looked tasty!"

"HUH!?" Ed looked at the girl like she had lost her mind as blush working over his face. Alice smiled and waved, "Arrivederci bambino piccolo~," She turned to walk away and got dizzy. Hunger had taken her and he was going to faint, she could feel it.

As she fell to the ground, dropping her parasol she looked at Ed pleading. She hit the ground and became unconscious. Ed gasped and ran across the street followed by Al. He bent down ands checked her vitals. Her stomach growled. "She must have passed out from starvation."

"What should we do brother?" Al looked at his brother with worried eyes. "We'll take her with us to the main branch and get her something to eat. Then we'll question her."

"Why, brother?"

"I want to know what a bambino piccolo is."

"Brother."

Al carried Alice to the Central branch. Ed and Al had to report the results of their last mission to the Lt. Colonel.

They arrived to the Central branch and arrived in front of Lt. Colonel Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. They received weird looks from the other officers when they entered.

"What happened Full Metal?" Mustang looked at the women in Al's arm but couldn't see her face because it was turned into Al's chest plate. "She fainted from starvation. I could leave her on her street." Ed took a seat across from Mustang.

"Um…Is there a place I can rest her?"

"Over here Al." A woman with blond hair pinned back gestured towards a couch cover in paper. "I'll clean it." She dumped the papers on the floor. Al gave a nervous laugh and placed Alice on the couch.

Her face was revealed and everyone looked at her awe stricken. "She's beautiful!" "Like a fallen angel!" Only Lt. Colonel recognized her.

"She was the girl who was on the fountain earlier."

"Are you sure Lt. Colonel?" The women turned to Lt. Colonel Mustang surprised.

"I'm sure, Hawkeye."

"She talks funny and said 'Arriva Dare Chi Bam Bino Piccolo.' Any idea what that means? "

"Not a clue Full Metal. Maybe we should keep an eye on her."

"Can we please feed her first. She might die." Al looked worried once again. He felt protective of the girl. He didn't know why. Mustang had the same feeling. "Yes. We'll order some food. Also we'll figure out what Arriva Dare Chi Bam Bino Piccolo means. Full Metal your report."

"Yes sir."

Alice had the same dream she always has when she sleeps. She watches her darling die. Lately after _he _dies Todd appears, but this time it wasn't Todd who appeared, it was the man in the window. Alice jumped up and found herself on a couch. She had some tears in her eyes.

"She's awake." Alice turned to see the same man from her dream right in front of her. She looked at her growling stomach and blushed. A plate of food was brought to her.

"Here, you should eat." The suit of armor was before her. Its eye's proved her theory. She decided once she's eaten she would be able to assess the situation better. "Grazie." She took the plate and took a bite. It wasn't cake but it would have to do.

"Hey, I have some questions for you." Ed stood up and walked over to her. She looked up and saw that he had a strong sense of justice. She took another bite. "Go ahead, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Annoyed Ed started with the hard question. "Why were you staring at us earlier?"

"Your campaign there is in a suit of armor, it was inevitable." Ed was even more annoyed by her tone."Why is your dress weird?"

"It may be weird to you, but not to me." Ed started to get angrier, and Al could he was about to snap. "Um…what does 'Arriva Dare Chi Bam Bino Piccolo' and 'grazie' mean?"

"Grazie means thank you and Arrivederci bambino piccolo means good bye," she threw an evil grin at Ed, "small boy." Ed snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU'D NEED A MICROSCOPE TO FIND BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL, AS SMALL AS AN ANT!?" Al had to hold Ed back.

"Now don't put words in my mouth Bambino piccolo." Ed started to get rowdier and Alice started to laugh to herself. Mustang cleared his throat and all attention was put on him. Alice notices that he looked nothing like Todd, but his cold eyes remind her of him somehow.

"We need to know your name and where you're from. It's procedure." Everyone looked at Mustang surprised because they knew it wasn't. Alice saw this and decided to play some more before figuring out the armor. She leaned on the arm of the couch and crossed her legs giving Lt. Coronel a smug smile.

"Isn't it only proper to give one's own name before requesting someone else's? And is it really procedure? Because your crew seems to think otherwise, or at least from what I've deducted from their faces after you made such a statement." Everyone looked at her in awe once again. Ed and the officers lost, Al and Mustang impressed, and Hawkeye pleased. She stood forward.

"I am Riza Hawkeye. It's nice to meet you." Alice gave her a smile, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Hawkeye."

Taking after Hawkeye's example everyone in the room started to introduce them self.

"I'm Jean Havoc! It's very nice to meet you." Jean shook Alice's hand furiously.

"I'm Kain Fuery." Kain merely shook her hand politely.

"I'm Maes Hughes." He put his arm around Alice and put a picture in her face. "Isn't my daughter the cutest thing you've ever seen. I mean is it possible for one little girl to be so precious?" Alice took the picture to get a better focus of it. "She is. What's her name?" Hughes was pleased by her interested.

"Hughes." Mustang stood up and glared at Hughes. "Sorry Roy. Geez, you need to lighten up. Some people are interested in my precious daughter. " Mustang sighed and looked at Alice. "I'm Lt. Coronel Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist."

Alchemist. That got Alice's attention. Alchemy was both a philosophy and a practice with an aim of achieving ultimate wisdom as well as immortality, involving the improvement of the alchemist as well as the making of several substances described as possessing unusual properties. The practical aspect of alchemy generated the basics of modern inorganic chemistry, namely concerning procedures, equipment and the identification and use of many current substances. The fundamental ideas of alchemy are said to have arisen in the ancient Persian Empire. It was proven to be unreal and was casted away as fantasy.

"And I'm Edward Elric! The Full Metal Alchemist!" Ed had a big grin and seemed proud of his title. The armor took a step forward. "And I'm his younger brother Alphonse."

"Now introduce yourself please miss. Miss?" Alice was lost in thought. If Alchemy was a myth, then why did they say they were alchemists? Was it some secret society? No. They were in the military so they couldn't be it. And Alchemy didn't reach Europe till the 20th century and if she was in Germany at a military base then it must be around World War 2 time. But Alchemy?! It wasn't real! All the worlds she's been to have said so.

"Miss?" Alice was brought back into reality. She decided to learn more about it later. "Sorry. I was, um, lost in thought?" She smiled and put her hand on her chest. "My name is Alice. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Alice? What's your last name?" Roy looked at her suspiciously.

"Well if I knew that I would gladly inform you." Everyone started at her, half expecting her to joking. "It's a long story. Thank you for the meal but I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Sayonara~" Alice hastily left the office and the military base. She had to find the others. If this was World War 2 time then she must put an end to the genocide no matter what.

Alice looked back at the window and took out her contacts, revealing her crystal blue eyes. She looked at Mustang who was looking at her. She knew what make his soul so conflicted. "For justice is blind once more. I will clear thine eyes and make you see justice once more."


End file.
